P5 Story: A Garden of Hearts in the Lens
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: After assaulting a man harassing his sister, Rio Amamiya is sentenced to probation. For one year, he must live with a man named Sojiro Sakura in Tokyo and attend Shujin Academy. As far as he is concerned, Rio has three things to worry in his life: keeping Kiyo safe, follow the rules of his probation...and take the hearts of corrupt adults.


**A Persona 5 Story:**

 **"A Garden of Hearts in the Lens"**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Cracked

 _Blue._

 _The walls, the ceilings… Even the floor was colored blue. A rich, beautiful shade of velvet._

 _Steel chains hung overhead, rattling softly as they swayed back and forth, dancing about as if to remind the one who occupied this tight space that they were granted no freedom here whatsoever._

 _A pair of eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling in trepidation as he sat up, looking down at his wrists. Iron shackles bound them and created an irritating chafe in his skin, metal digging into them furiously as he shifted them around. He groaned, feeling a haze ravishing his mind and leaving him barely able to think._

 _The soft sound of giggling caught his attention, followed by movement off to the corner of his eyes._

 _Swinging his legs over the edge of the uncomfortable bed, he found a ball-and-chain strapped to his leg as well, with the ball sitting close to the edge of the room. He craned his head to see steel bars, outlined by a metal shape – a door leading into the cell he resided – and outside was an open circular room. The tiles were marked in velvet and gold, creating a "v"-shape while a lone desk sat in the center._

 _In the room out of his reach were three individuals – two of which stood together in front of the cell door. Twins, given their identical features, and wearing matching blue uniforms with a blue shirt with black trims and a "v"-shaped insignia branded on their breast pocket and caps, though a series of letters could be found written above the brim of the hat. An eyepatch was worn over the opposing twins' eyes, as if mirroring the other's appearance – the only differentiation between them was their hairstyles and armaments. One wore their hair in a braid, carrying a clipboard, and the other in buns with a shock baton._

" _Hmhmhm…finally, we have a guest." A voice announced eerily as he stood up, slowly walking over to the cell door and grabbing the bars, now able to get a closer look at the individual at the desk. It was an old man, wearing a sharp black suit with a white dress shirt and gloves while a handkerchief was found stuffed in the breast pocket. A leg was crossed over the other while his slender fingers drummed against the surface. His face was bizarre – eyes bulging with red cracks running along the sclera, approaching the iris while an abnormally long nose stuck out proudly. Above all else, he wore a wide, toothy grin._

 _The three individuals, unknown to him, stared at him with various gazes. The most prominent was the odd man, who's stare bore straight into him with a foreign feeling._

" _Welcome…to my Velvet Room, Trickster."_

* * *

"…big brother? Big Brother!" a young feminine voice called out to him, stirring the young man awake. A pair of ruby red eyes opened, glazed over as they blinked rapidly to adjust to the light. Soon after, however, he let out a tired yawn and sat up, stretching his arms up in the air while straightening out his back with a sickening series of pops.

"We there yet…?" Rio Amamiya asked tiredly, rubbing one eye sleepily. He was 17-years-old, having messy whitish-blue hair with the bangs swept off to the right, curled behind his ear. He wore a black blazer with red buttons and an emblem resembling a shield with black strips on the left breast pocket, complete with black-and-red plaid pants and black loafers. Underneath the blazer, he wore dark red hoodie over a plain white v-neck with a black trim around the neckline while a star made up of diagonal strips sat near the lower left side of the hem.

The girl shook her head. "No, but we're getting close to the station." Kiyo Amamiya told him. She was 16-years-old, having similar eyes to her older brother. Her hair was somewhat darker, close to cyan and tied into a braid that fell over the right shoulder. Rose-shaped hairclips sat on the upper right part of her bangs, which hanged over her left eye obscuring it somewhat. She wore a dark blazer with a buttoned shirt, plus a red bow tied around her neck with a black skirt. She wore knee-high black-and-white striped socks with brown boots. Sitting by her side was a white and blue backpack.

Rio groaned, rubbing his neck. The velveteen seats aboard the train were not comfortable as they looked, if the creaks in his neck were any indication. His back was slightly sore as well, though not as badly as his back. "Great…" he groaned. "Was hoping I'd still be asleep by the time we hit the station."

"I know that look." Kiyo frowned heavily, staring at her sibling in concern. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

He shook his head, offering a smile. "Nah. Just a stupid nightmare is all."

"You suuuure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Rio rolled his eyes, smiling before he ruffled her hair. The girl puffed her cheeks in annoyance, yet she had the hidden pleasure of enjoying being pampered. After a few more seconds, her hidden pleasure broke through and a dreamy smile formed on her face.

"Mou~ Don't stop, meow!"

"What are you, a cat?" Rio asked with a smile.

The two continued their banter until the train had arrived at its stop, at which the passengers began to disembark. Rio and Kiyo exited, moving with the flow of people and spilled out into the vast streets of Shibuya, Tokyo.

* * *

 _My name is Rio Amamiya, a second-year in high school. The girl you see leaving with me from the station? That's my younger sister, Kiyo._

 _As for why we're in Tokyo to begin with…where to start? Maybe the beginning._

 _It happened about…two or three months ago. My sister was at a friend's house while I finished up my shift at the local thrift-store. Ever since my mother died and my aunt took us in, I was determined to support myself and Kiyo without Auntie Maki's help. Maybe I was stubborn that way, but that was how my mother raised us when she lost dad. I had several part-time jobs, and the pay wasn't all that good, but they brought in the cash needed to pay for the bills and for the rent._

 _Unfortunately, if we did have a happy life, it didn't last long. I found my sister, harassed by a drunk. Being the brother I am, I did the stupidest thing possible:_

 _I slugged the bastard in the face._

 _Then the police became involved. Even though she was being harassed, the police took the drunk's side. Worse, he claimed I attacked him unprovoked. Since the "harassed woman" was my sister, the police believed that she was simply covering for me, so her testimony was ignored._

 _The detective in charge of my case was sympathetic, though. He gave me three choices:_

 _1) Go through community service to pay for my crimes, with a large amount of hours to serve_

 _2) Serve my sentence at Juvenile Hall_

 _Or 3) Undergo a probation period, since I was a minor_

 _Naturally, I chose the third option. The problem was that I was to serve my probation sentence in Tokyo…and I knew NO ONE there._

 _Thankfully, Auntie Maki did. She was old friends with a café owner named Sojiro Sakura, and the man was kind enough to look after us._

 _And thus, we come to the present._

 _If you want to know one thing about me, it's that I have two things to worry about in my life:_

 _1) Serve out my probation period_

 _And 2) Look out for Kiyo._

 _If only I knew that, here in Tokyo, I would have a third objective._

* * *

Yongen-Jaya was little more than a tiny set of alleyways, interconnecting together like a series of paths, though not to horribly complex to memorize. Up ahead to the left side were a clinic, a batting cage, and apartments. To the right path, which led to Yongen-Jaya station, was a café and bathhouse.

It didn't take them long to find the house where Sojiro Sakura lived, asking directions from a kind old man looking after a pawn shop. "This is the place." Rio said, looking at the nameplate. It read: Sakura Residence. He took a quick look around, noting how small the house appeared. "A bit on the small-side, but not too horrible."

"It kinda looks like a shack." Kiyo remarked before she shrugged. "I guess beggars can't be choosers." She tapped the door bell, and following that, a chime played through the speaker system. Seconds went by, and yet the door did not open. The siblings look at one another in confusion, and rung the doorbell again. No answer still. "Huh…guess he isn't home."

Rio frowned. "That's odd. Auntie Maki should have told him we were coming."

"Is Sakura-san not here?" a voice called. The two turned to find a mailman standing over by a truck, holding a cardboard box in his hands. The siblings shook their heads, making the man sigh. "Of course…" he muttered. "Well, if he's not out, he's probably at the café."

 _Café?_ They thought, curious. Sojiro owned a café? Curious, the two asked for directions. As it turned out, it was the café that they were looking at earlier as they looked for the housing. Thanking the man, they moved down the street. Arriving at the café, Kiyo was enamored by the design. It seemed to be a classic establishment, compared to most restaurants that they had seen.

That being said…

"Why a coffee and curry shop?" the girl questioned, tilting her head as she turned to her brother. Rio gave a shrug before he grabbed hold of the handle, pulling it open. A bell chimed, as if signaling the presence of new customers. They entered, closing the door behind them.

If the outside was rustic, the inside was like being in an antique. To the left were booths lined with tables and seats. An elderly couple was found drinking a cup of coffee while a large television set was found at the counter, where a middle-aged man could be found behind a counter, reading a newspaper in hand with pen.

 **[-in other news, a horrible accident occurred in the Osaka Train Station southeast of Kansai. A train had lost control and crashed into the station. Several people were injured in the accident, and the conductor has yet to regain consciousness. Police are still investigating the cause behind the incident, though many people it was the cause of human error.]**

"My word," the elderly man noted somberly. "How terrible."

His lover shook her head, eyes closed in sadness. "It seems each and every day, Japan is growing more unsafe."

"Hm…" the old man hummed, looking at the newspaper in his hand as he twirled his pen around. "A shellfish that hooks pearls in its mouth."

"Um, excuse me." Kiyo spoke up, earning the man's attention. "Is Sakura-san here?"

The man quirked his eyebrow, but after scrutinizing over their features, his eyes widened in surprise. "Ah…!" he said in recognition. "She did say today was the day, wasn't it?" He set his pen and paper down, hopping off of the stool.

"Well, we'll be going now." The old man told the barista, handing him a few dollar yen bills. "Thanks again for the coffee, Boss."

The middle-aged man, Boss, smiled as he took the money. "Thanks." He said, bowing his head. "Come again."

"Heh, sure thing. I have to say, it's really a blessing this little shop is here in Yongen rather than out in the wide streets. Hate to see a car come barreling through it."

Boss blinked. "What?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" the elderly woman asked. "Terrible accidents have been happening lately."

"Oh…"

"Well, thanks again for the coffee, Boss." The old man said as he and his lover turned to leave. Rio stepped aside, allowing them to pass while Kiyo opened the door for them. This caused the elderly couple to smile. "Oh, what a kind girl." They said, thanking her as they left.

The younger girl grinned, waving at them. "Thank you and come again!"

"What are you, the doorman?" Rio asked, shaking his head with an amused smile before he turned to Boss. "Hello."

"So, you're the Amamiya twins, eh?" the man inquired as the two nodded their hands. A smile spread across his face. "Have to admit, when I heard about you two, I wasn't sure what to expect. You're a lot more handsome in person than that photo Makiko showed me, though." He then turned to Kiyo, smiling fondly. "And you're the spitting image of your mother."

Kiyo and Rio's eyes widened, not expecting the man to say that. "You…knew our mother?"

"We weren't close, but we knew each other well enough." Boss answered. "Anyway, I'm Sojiro Sakura. For the next year, you brats will be under my house rules." He then narrowed his eyes at Rio, who at least had the decency to look a bit embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "Especially you, kid."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the rules."

"For your sake, I hope so." Sojiro said gruffly before he turned, gesturing for the two to follow. "This way." The twins obediently followed him up the stairs, leading to what appeared to be the second level of the building. As they reached the top, they found themselves in some kind of attic. It looked to have been cleaned relatively recently, as there was a few odd patches of dust here and there. To the left was a desk and couch while a shelf stood on the right side, along with a potted plant for additional flare. At the very back was a futon. "This is where you'll be staying."

Kiyo gawked. "E-eh?!" she asked, whirling around to face Sojiro in disbelief. "N-no offense, Sakura-san, but this is…!"

"Relax, Kiyo." Rio told her, not at all bothered by the state of the room. Rather, he expected it. Especially given his circumstances. "I'm fine with this. We just have to grin and bear it."

"B-but…"

Sojiro sighed. "Actually, this is for you, Rio-kun." He said, turning to the boy. Kiyo's eyes widened, jaw agape. "It ain't much, but I'm afraid that this is all I can do for ya."

"Its fine, Sakura-san." The boy answered, accepting the circumstances. "Besides, I kind of expected this. Not like you were gonna let a boy and girl stay in the same room together without supervision."

"EH?! B-but Big Brother!"

Rio narrowed his eyes at his sister. "No buts, Kiyo." He said firmly. "Besides, if I had been given a say in this, I'd accept this living condition in a heartbeat over letting you stay in it." Kiyo still looked as if she wanted to protest, but his face showed no room of arguments whatsoever. The girl deflated and stared at the ground, biting her lip out of frustration. Rio sighed, feeling like an ass after saying that. He knew she was not happy about his situation, but there wasn't anything neither she nor him could do. Instead, they would have to make do with what they had. He then looked at Sojiro, who remained quiet during the debate. "Where's Kiyo going to stay?"

"My place." He answered gruffly, stroking his chin. "Normally, I wouldn't offer that because of…circumstances." He hesitated to say. "But, you two are Makiko's niece and nephew." He then let out a sigh as he rubbed his neck. "Now then…I got the gist of your situation from your aunt."

Rio's face darkened, remembering the incident well.

(Flashback: Two Months Ago)

 _Work had been light as usual for Rio. It had been at least three years since he and his sister starting living on their own, in spite of their aunt being considered to be their guardian, and in that time, the boy ran himself ragged day in and day out. Part-time jobs had more or less become apart of his routine, and the amount he worked was enough make him well-liked by many of his employers. Hard-working, adaptable and whatnot. Some had even come to call him the model employee._

 _Tonight, he worked at the local grocery store around the corner. It was close to home, so it was quick to get to and arriving early at all times. He had just finished work, throwing his apron on the rack in the work room and left, automatic doors closing behind him when he heard shouting._

" _H-hey! Let go of me, you creep!"_

" _You bitch…! How dare you talk back to me?!"_

 _Rio's eyes widened, recognizing the first voice. Before he realized it, his feet were already moving. He followed the source of the shouting to the nearby street corner, just close to the intersection a block from his apartment when he found a sight that made his blood boil. Kiyo was being held by the wrist by some man in a suit, his face flushed red. Rage burned in his chest as he growled, marching over to the man by the shoulder and pulled him away._

" _Hey!" Rio snarled. "Get your hands off my sister!"_

 _The man glared at Rio through his sunglasses, bearing his whites in a snarl. "Don't get in my way, you little shit!" he said, his breath reeking of alcohol. "Brats like you should just stay quiet and let me steer this country where it should be going!"_

" _Back off!" Rio shouted back, getting in between the man and his sister when he threatened to get closer to his sister. "And while you're at it, get yourself sober! Nobody wants a drunk screeching his head off about politics!"_

 _The man's anger grew, a vein visibly bulging above his eyebrow as he tried to push Rio aside. "Get in the fucking car!"_

" _I said!" Rio roared, grabbing the man by the collar and cocking his fist back. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

" _Big Brother, wait-!"_

 _In the next second, his fist collided with the man's face._

(Present Day)

"You punched the poor guy in the face because he was drunk and harassing your sister. She tried to defend you, but since you two were siblings, the police ignored her testimony, and you got sued." The man's eyes bared down on Rio, who didn't flinch back. Eventually, he gave a tired sigh, shaking his head. "Look, I know about your family situation, too. I can understand why you did that, but for Pete's sake, kid."

"I don't regret what I did, Sakura-san." Rio stated firmly, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Kiyo…she's pretty much the only thing I got left in this crappy life."

Sojiro was silent after that. His eyes softened, as if reminiscing about something before shaking his head. "At any rate…I'm pretty sure you know the situation. Keep your head down, don't cause any trouble, and you'll be fine."

"And for a year to boot." Kiyo muttered in disgust. "It's not fair."

"Well, life usually isn't, Kiyo-chan." Sojiro told her before he tapped his foot against one of the cardboard boxes cluttered around the corner of the room, next to the stairwell. "Makiko sent your belongings a few days ago. You should unpack while you can. I'll come by and grab Kiyo-chan when it's time to close up shop."

Rio nodded, bidding the man farewell as Sojiro went back to the first floor. As he did, the two siblings were left alone in the attic. Once the man was gone, Kiyo frowned heavily, grabbing the hem of her skirt and gripping it tightly. "It isn't fair this happened." She said in anger. "You were just protecting me. Those cops were just scared of that drunk because he threatened them!" A scowl formed on her face, and tears threatened to spill from her face. "It isn't fair."

"It doesn't matter if it's fair." Rio told her as he smiled gently, wrapping his arms around her. "I'd do that all over if it meant keeping you safe."

Kiyo sniffled, returning the hug and burying her face in his shoulder. "Idiot..."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

(Evening)

Nighttime had arrived more quickly than Rio expected. After all of his things had been unpacked and stored away appropriately - spare clothes tucked away in one of the boxes, books sitting on his desk for the morning and everything else where they should be - he laid himself down on the futon, letting out a tired sigh. "I wonder if this is what they call a train lag?" he wondered aloud before he yawned, stifling it with his hands. Tiredly, his eyes roamed around the attic, somewhat depressed. "A whole year...huh?"

 _Even still, I don't regret what I did._ he thought strongly. After everything that's happened in his family, his sister was the only thing he had left. Well, other than Aunt Maki, but she had always told him to cherish the little things he had. Yes, his actions had more or less made it hard for him to find a suitable future for himself, but as far as he was concerned, his future was already set in stone. A future that no one, not even some drunk bastard, would take from him. Groaning, he rolled over, closing his eyes and attempting to go to bed.

Tomorrow, he and Kiyo would attend their first day at Shujin. They were to meet with the Principal first, who was to give them a full rundown of what to expect at the school. After that, they would attend their first class of the day. He already had a good idea of what to expect there, though. He would just have to keep his head down, continue his studies, and look after Kiyo...while also making sure she didn't do anything stupid. Really, while most people would think he was the troublemaker, it was actually his younger sister who was worse. They wouldn't know it, at first...but come tomorrow, they would.

Oh by the gods they would.

Another yawn escaped his throat, though unlike before, he found himself unable to catch it. Tiredness soon creeped up on him, his eyes suddenly lagging down as if heavy. Stretching his arms, he set his phone down on the floor and laid his head back, closing his eyes. Hopefully, it wouldn't take him long to fall asleep.

And perhaps, that damned nightmare wouldn't haunt him again.

* * *

Blue.

The walls, the ceilings… Even the floor was colored blue. A rich, beautiful shade of velvet.

Steel chains hung overhead, rattling softly as they swayed back and forth, dancing about as if to remind the one who occupied this tight space that they were granted no freedom here whatsoever.

A pair of ruby red eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling in trepidation as he sat up, looking down at his wrists. Iron shackles bound them and created an irritating chafe in his skin, metal digging into them furiously as he shifted them around. He groaned, feeling a haze ravishing his mind and leaving him barely able to think.

The soft sound of giggling caught his attention, followed by movement off to the corner of his eyes.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the uncomfortable bed, he found a ball-and-chain strapped to his leg as well, with the ball sitting close to the edge of the room. He craned his head to see steel bars, outlined by a metal shape – a door leading into the cell he resided – and outside was an open circular room. The tiles were marked in velvet and gold, creating a "v"-shape while a lone desk sat in the center.

In the room out of his reach were three individuals – two of which stood together in front of the cell door. Twins, given their identical features, and wearing matching blue uniforms with a blue shirt with black trims and a "v"-shaped insignia branded on their breast pocket and caps, though a series of letters could be found written above the brim of the hat. An eyepatch was worn over the opposing twins' eyes, as if mirroring the other's appearance – the only differentiation between them was their hairstyles and armaments. One wore their hair in a braid, carrying a clipboard, and the other in buns with a shock baton.

"Hmhmhm…finally, we have a guest." A voice announced eerily as he stood up, slowly walking over to the cell door and grabbing the bars, now able to get a closer look at the individual at the desk. It was an old man, wearing a sharp black suit with a white dress shirt and gloves while a handkerchief was found stuffed in the breast pocket. A leg was crossed over the other while his slender fingers drummed against the surface. His face was bizarre – eyes bulging with red cracks running along the sclera, approaching the iris while an abnormally long nose stuck out proudly. Above all else, he wore a wide, toothy grin.

The three individuals, unknown to Rio, stared at him with various gazes. The most prominent was the odd man, who's stare bore straight into him with a foreign feeling.

"Welcome…to my Velvet Room, Trickster."

Rio stared at the man, bewildered by what was happening as he looked around. "A...prison?" he muttered, utterly thrown for a loop. Was this a dream? His mind felt so damned hazy, as if he could barely think at all. Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind, he took note of the two girls standing before his cell door, staring at him with mixture: the one with the buns gave him a fierce, sharp look while tapping her shock baton on her shoulder. The other, however, stared at him with impassiveness and serenity. "Okay...weird dream."

"Hey!" the girl with the buns snapped, slamming her shock baton at his cell door. He let out a yelp as he was thrown back, landing on his rear rather painfully. "Quit daydreaming, Prisoner! And stand up! You're in the presence of our master!"

Rio winced, rubbing his sore posterior as he stood up. The old man chuckled, though whether it was out of amusement of the situation or something else remained to be determined. Instead, he leveled a gaze at him as he spoke in his eerie voice. "I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. And once again, welcome to the Velvet Room." he stated, waving a hand around the prison block. It certainly lived up to the name, being colored dominantly in blue, though Rio was confused as to why it was called a 'room' and not a prison. "This place exists between dream and reality. It separates mind and matter. It is a place where only those, who are bound by a contract, may enter."

"Contract?" Rio furrowed his brow, walking back up to the cell door. "But I don't remember signing any contract."

"You will come to understand, in time." Igor told him before he gazed around the room in wonder. "Still, to think it would become a prison..." Rio quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion behind the man's words. Why was he surprised that they were in a prison? Soon, he received an answer. "The Velvet Room's form is shaped by the state of our guest's heart. For it to be a prison...hmhmhm. It seems you truly are a prisoner of fate."

 _Prisoner..._

It was an apt description. Perhaps the word best described his situation. Probation had shackled him and left him with few options. To accomplish only the best, he must obey the rules. An inmate with hardly any future unless he obeys what he is told. Like a robot following a set of instructions.

"No matter." Igor dismissed, shaking his head. "I have called you here to speak of important matters. Matters that pertain to your future." Rio looked up, staring at Igor and not faltering in his gaze. The bizarre man's grin widened, seeing such intensity. "Soon, ruin will fall upon this world. And when it does, you'll be thrown straight into the crossfire. You are a prisoner. There is no escape." A creepy chuckled escaped his throat, coming out menacing and raspy. "There is but one way to avoid this ruin."

He leaned forward, showing a keen interest.

"You must be rehabilitated into a free man." Igor stated firmly. It was not a statement or a suggestion. It was fact. "Tell me...are you prepared for the coming ruin?"

 _What a strange dream this is._ Rio thought. He didn't recall eating anything bad to have him be put into this sort of dream, yet somehow, there was this feeling in the back of his mind. Something that didn't quite make sense as of yet. It was hard to grasp, but there. Regardless, he nodded.

"Splendid." Igor grinned. "I look forward to it. Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." His eyes widened briefly, as if suddenly remembering something. "Ah, yes. Allow me to introduce your wardens." The twin guards stood straight in response to being addressed by the ruler of this place, their lone eye burning. "To your right, Caroline. To your left, Justine. They shall aid you in your path to rehabilitation."

The girl with the buns gave Rio a cold look, crossing her arms. "Hmph, struggle all you like, Prisoner!" she huffed. "That is, if you even can!"

"We are your wardens." Justine told him calmly. "It is our duty to oversee and aid you in your rehabilitation." For a brief moment, her eye narrowed. "That is, if you remain obedient."

Rio didn't quite understand what any of this meant, so he wisely chose to nod. As he did, an alarm began to ring, crying out and wailing like a banshee. Igor closed his eyes. "Ah, it seems our time is finished." he noted. "Very well. Let us finish this conversation another time."

"Just be a good boy and head back to sleep, Prisoner!"

Rio didn't need to be told twice as a heavy weight fell upon his body. His eyelids struggled to stay open, but succumbed moments later. Then his body fell into a deep slumber, all the while hearing Igor's eerie chuckle echoing in his ears.

* * *

The morning had come for the Amamiya siblings fairly early. Rio had a bit of trouble pulling himself out of bed due to the bizarre dream he had regarding the Velvet Room, though he managed to get dressed in time for breakfast. To his pleasant surprise, Kiyo was already waiting for him downstairs, scarfing down a plate of curry in front of her. Sojiro, for his part, was astounded by how quickly the girl was devouring the plate. "H-hey, slow down." he advised. "If you keep eating like that, you're gonna choke."

"Can't help it!" she said in between spoonfulls and gulps. "It's sooooo goooood~!"

Rio chuckled as he made himself known, taking a seat next to his sister. "Still a big fan of curry?" he asked. Kiyo's look was all the answer he needed as he laughed. He then turned to Sojiro. "Ever since mom made us curry for the first time, she's been totally obsessed with the stuff. If you let her, she'd eat curry for the rest of her life."

In a matter of seconds, the plate of curry was gone. Picked clean at that. "Thank you for the food!" Kiyo said as she bowed her head and clasped her hands. Sojiro chuckled, amused with her rather polite personality. As she gulped down the cup of water next to her, she grabbed her bag next to her and turned to her brother with a smile. "Alright, big brother! Let's get going!"

"You two gonna be okay?" Sojiro asked. "If you want, I can drive you there."

"It's fine." Rio told him. "We can get there using our phones. Worst case, we ask a policeman for directions."

Sojiro still looked unconvinced, but he relented, sighing as he shook his head. "Alright. But remember, don't-"

"Cause any trouble." Rio finished for him. "I know the drill." With a bow, the two siblings headed out, making way for their first day at Shujin.

Watching them leave, Sojiro let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his neck, resting against the small desk space behind him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect, but so far, the twins were as ordinary as one might expect. Even though he was in probation and on a short leash, Rio was perfectly aware of the implications and tried his best to adhere to the rules. That, of course, obviously didn't stop his sister from caring for him. Being the reason why he was on probation, the girl was even closer to him than before, as if making sure that he wouldn't cause anymore trouble if only because of his caring nature.

If he were being honest, he found it a shame the boy had gotten himself into this situation. Then again, given the family circumstances...he couldn't really blame the kid. Maybe he was just dealt with a bad hand right off the bat?

"You owe me one, Makiko..." Sojiro muttered tiredly as he ran a hand down his aging face. He then straightened out his apron, and went about his work, readying for when the customers arrived.

* * *

Sadly, the Amamiya twins didn't get very far before the dark clouds hanging above them made good on its threat to rain. By the time they left the station, it was utterly pouring down. Without any umbrellas to keep them dry, they were forced to take shelter at a nearby store, dashing through the heavy rain as fast as possible. Kiyo nearly slipped due to the wet concrete beneath her, but Rio caught her in time to keep her steady. Eventually, they found shelter underneath the store banner.

"Ugh..." Kiyo whined as she noticed that she was partially drenched. "This sucks...!"

Rio sighed, nodding in agreement. He should have remembered that it was supposed to rain today. He checked the weather app just the other day. As he chided himself, a third individual also took shelter. Going by her jacket and skirt, she was also a student at Shujin, and like Rio, hers was modified with red tights beneath with a white jacket worn underneath the blazer. She swept off the went sleeks off of her sleeves before she pulled down her hood. Kiyo immediately looked at the girl, noting how beautiful she looked. Her hair was blonde, tied into two pigtails on either side, added by light green eyes. She must have had foreign blood in her, going by that alone.

"Pretty..." Kiyo muttered, catching the girl's attention. Realizing she heard her, the female Amamiya blushed and laughed nervously, scratching her cheek. "O-oh, sorry about that! I didn't mean to be rude."

The girl giggled. "It's fine." she assured her. "Don't worry about it. Still, nasty weather, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Rio complained. "And on our first day to Shujin, too."

The girl tilted her head. "First day?" she inquired, curious. "Are you two new students?"

"Transfers." the younger sibling answered as she grinned. "My name's Kiyo Amamiya! This is my older brother, Rio." She held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

The blonde girl smiled back as she wrapped her slender hand around Kiyo's. Both immediately noted the smoothness in their skin. "Ann Takamaki," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Amamiya-chan."

From there on, it was all she wrote as the girls began to chat. Kiyo was doing her best not to mention their circumstances, and Ann was none the wiser about her avoiding that particular subject. However, Rio knew that, at some point, she would know about it. No matter how tight-lipped one could get, there was always that one bit spilling out of their mouth, intentionally or not. How long before the rumor mill started was the million-dollar question. As they waited underneath the store banner, waiting for the rain to lighten up, a car rolled up in front of them. The window rolled down, revealing the face of a middle-aged man with curly black hair, wearing what looked like a track suit.

Rio, amusing, noted his square-like chin.

"Hey," he greeted, gaze directed at Ann. "You need a lift? Don't want to be late, you know."

For the briefest moment, Ann had a look of disgust, but it vanished before it ever made itself known. "Sure," she thanked the man as she took to the front passenger seat. As she did, the man also noticed the twins and developed a kind look about him. "How about you two?" he asked. "Need a ride too?"

"Are you sure?" Rio asked. "We wouldn't want to be a bother."

The man laughed, waving a hand. "No worries, it's fine!" he assured them. "Besides, a teacher can't ignore his students, after all."

The twins shared a look together, then nodded. They moved out from beneath their hiding place - rushing out as fast as possible to the car before they were completely soaked, and dived into the backseat.

Had they stayed a little longer, they would have encountered the blonde male student rushing up to the car with the angriest look on his face. Sadly, the car drove away before he could reach it, leaving him to only curse in anger.

"Dammit!" Ryuji Sakamoto swore. "Stupid pervy teacher!"

* * *

The drive had been relatively peaceful. As Rio discovered, the man was named Suguru Kamoshida, the resident Physical Education teacher at Shujin Academy, as well as the coach of the Volleyball Team. As much as Kiyo seemed to appreciate his kindness, even when he apparently knew his circumstance, Rio felt that there was something off about him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew for certain that there was something _there_ , hidden in plain sight.

"Principal Kobayakawa should be in his office up on the third floor." Kamoshida told the twins as he parked his car, leaving the three students to exit. "He should be expecting you two." Kiyo bowed her head, thanking the teacher for taking the time to take them over here much faster. The man was pleased with her politeness, noting how much of an exemplary student she would be. He then focused his gaze on Rio. A gaze the young teen was more than familiar with. "I'm sure you must have been told a thousand times already, but-"

"-stay out of trouble," he finished for Kamoshida. "Keep your head down, keep your thing in your pants, and for god's sakes, don't do anything that will end up with the police at your front door step. Trust me, Kamoshida-sensei, I'm more than aware what happens if I screw up."

Kamoshida grunted. "Well, so long as you understand." he said as he turned around. As he did so, he offered the two a grin. "Also, for what it's worth, Amamiya-kun...welcome to Shujin Academy."

With that, the teacher left, heading into the open space that led inside the school. Ann had already gone ahead of the twins, promising to meet them again soon. As quick as it was, she apparently bonded with Kiyo. Then again, maybe it was to be expected. Rio held it to his heart that he would never understand how women worked.

Lord knows he has to remember come _shark week_.

At any rate, the twins made their way to the main entrance, flowing with the rest of the students. They soon reached the front gates, spread open to any who wanted to learn what the school had to offer.

"Here it is," Kiyo gushed. "Shujin Academy! Let's hope things turn out for the best, big brother!"

The boy merely gave a solemn nod...

...and took his first step inside his new prison cell.

* * *

 _Next Time, "Zoom."_

* * *

Confidant Ranks - N/A

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Not gonna lie...not my best work. Grammar is far below what I usually prefer, pacing is horrible...man, this seriously needs to be revamped. That said, it is uh...7:34 in the morning as I type this, so I literally just woke up to finish this first chapter.

Well, anyway, as promised in my latest chapter of Metastability, this is my first attempt at a Persona 5 OC story. As you can see, there are a few noticable changes right off the bat - Sojiro's temperment towards them and them accepting Kamoshida's offer. I've read a few Persona stories, and so far, I've yet to find one that has taken this route.

Could have been more well executed, though. If need be, I will rewrite this chapter completely and give it a much better feel. Next chapter, for sure, will be much better.

Well, at any rate...I'm going back to bed. It's too fucking early for this shit.

As always, leave a review, tell me what you think, and see you guys later.


End file.
